


This Is How I'm Supposed To Be

by dvasing



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvasing/pseuds/dvasing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuki is attacked by vampires one night and it completely changes his life. How he ends up helping and befriending these vampires, he'll probably never understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How I'm Supposed To Be

Mutsuki was leaving work much later than usual. He’d accepted the extra shift, glad to be able to get some extra money from it, but he wasn’t expecting to be leaving close to midnight. He dreaded the walk home. This area wasn’t the safest or so he’d been told. He just hoped that he could get home without any incidents. It wasn’t like he lived too far away…

He locked up the store and began his walk home. He just had to make it a few blocks and everything would be fine. It was quiet for the first few minutes, but after a little while he began to notice the sound of footsteps behind him. At first he tried not to worry about it. He picked up the pace just a bit but then heard the footsteps do the same.

Mutsuki slowly tried to reach into his pocket for his phone but was suddenly grabbed and pulled into an alley between two buildings. He was roughly shoved up against a brick wall. He felt his phone taken out of his pocket and heard it be tossed aside. He considered screaming, but a hand suddenly covered his mouth as if the person could read his mind.

“Don’t scream.” They warned, “If you do, I’ll kill you.”

All Mutsuki could do is nod. Slowly the hand covering his mouth was taken away. He didn’t have much time to think before the person grabbed him by his hair and yanked his head to the side, exposing his neck.

Mutsuki yelped in pain as he felt the person bite him. He felt blood begin to pour from the wound but the person seemed to...drink it. The shock of the situation was enough for Mutsuki to begin to feel lightheaded. He began to slump in the person’s grip, but that didn’t seem to stop them.

Faintly, Mutsuki thought he heard several voices yelling but they sounded far away. It didn’t really matter to him, as he was certain he was going to die here. The last thing he recalled before passing out completely was feeling his body fully connect with the ground.

 

Waking up to a bright light was only slightly terrifying. At first Mutsuki was positive he was dead and this was heaven, but he quickly realized that was silly. Heaven probably wasn’t a painfully average room that smelled like artificial lavender.

Once he realized he wasn’t dead and he was in a room he definitely didn’t recognize, he shot up. His head throbbed, but still he tried to stand and make his way towards the door. He only made it a few steps before the door opened. A young man with white and black hair stood in the doorway and immediately noticed him. Mutsuki stumbled backwards and fell back on the bed. The man made his way over with a worried look on his face.

“Are you ok?” He asked, seeming sincere enough.

Mutsuki tried to back away from him but found he was practically against the wall already.

“Oh! I’m not going to hurt you, I promise!” The man assured him.

Mutsuki was doubtful, but he didn’t sound like the person who had attacked him…

“My name is Sasaki Haise. I found you after you were attacked and I brought you back here. What’s your name?”

“...Mutsuki Tooru.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mutsuki.” Haise said, smiling a bit. “Are you feeling ok?”

“I’m dizzy...but other than that yes.”

Haise nodded and took a seat next to him.

“Do you remember what happened?”

“Are you a cop?” Mutsuki asked, worried.

“No…” Haise admitted, “But I’m trying to help you, I promise.”

“I want to speak to the police…” Mutsuki whispered, clearly nervous.

He didn’t know Haise. He didn’t know where he was. Why hadn’t this man just taken him to the hospital after finding him? Mutsuki bit down on his lip and looked at the door. If he ran fast enough, he could probably make it out of this room before Haise caught him…

“I’m sorry, but you can’t talk to the police. Not until you tell me what you remember.”

Mutsuki willed himself to move as fast as he could and bolted for the door. Haise wasn’t exactly surprised. He knew Mutsuki wouldn’t get too far. Mutsuki had just gotten the door opened when another man stood in his way. This one had orange hair and simply looked intimidating.

“Sassan whaddya want me to do with ‘em?” The orange haired man asked Haise.

Behind the man, Mutsuki could see two other people. A small girl with long blue hair and the person Mutsuki vaguely recognized as his attacker.

“You’re the one who…” Mutsuki whispered, looking directly at his attacker.

The man rolled his eyes, clearly unamused.

“Tried to eat you?” He provided. “And?”

Mutsuki felt sick to his stomach. He turned to Haise, hoping that the man’s intentions had been pure after all even if he was obviously working with his attacker.

“Please don’t hurt me. I-I didn’t do anything, please don’t kill me--”

“We aren’t going to kill you,” Haise said quickly. “We brought you here so that he...wouldn’t…”

Haise slowly made his way towards Mutsuki, trying to avoid making him feel like he was in danger. He figured Mutsuki was scared enough and that isn’t what he wanted. Haise gave the orange haired man a look and he instantly backed away from Mutsuki.

“We had to make sure you were alright. Do you mind if I check the bite?”

Mutsuki didn’t give him a yes or no, but Haise checked anyways and was extremely gentle with how he handled him. Mutsuki wanted to believe that was a good sign.

“It’s all healed. That’s a good sign.” Haise mused.

“Healed?” Mutsuki seemed surprised, “But he-- he  _ bit _ me and there was  _ blood _ \-- that doesn’t heal so quickly!”

“Mutsuki...it healed quickly because we’re vampires.” Haise explained. “I know this might come as a shock--”

“Oh my god, you’re crazy murderers aren’t you?” Mutsuki’s voice was small and scared. “I’m going to be eaten by cannibals.”

“No no no, we don’t murder people! Or eat them! We drink their blood--”

“Um… Sassan? I think he’s gonna pass out…”

For a brief moment, the world did go black, but a few seconds later specks of light came through once more. Mutsuki was fairly sure he was dead this time-- that he really had been chopped up into tiny pieces for the apparent cannibals, but when the world came back into focus he saw Sasaki’s worried face.

“Sorry about that,” Haise started off, “I could have worded that better.”

“...you’re crazy murderers.”

“I said we don’t kill people!” Haise seemed offended.

“You’re crazy cannibals who think they’re vampires.”

“We  _ are _ vampires!” Haise opened his mouth to show the sharpened canines, “See?”

Mutsuki didn’t quite believe it yet, but there was some proof. That combined with the biting and the blood...it added up. But vampires were fictional creatures. They weren’t supposed to be real.

“We aren’t going to hurt you. I swear.” Haise said, smiling a little. “You’re still alive aren’t you?”

“...Alright...I suppose I can trust  _ you _ … But I don’t trust any of them.” Mutsuki looked back towards the other three.

Haise nodded and told the others to go back to what they were doing before. The orange haired man and the blue haired girl went off together whispering something to each other. Mutsuki’s attacker lingered for a moment but then went into a different room.

“Now...are you alright?”

“I think so…”

“Good! I’m...sorry about all of this. I can understand how horrible this must be for you.”

“Did they attack you too? Is that why you’re a vampire?”

Haise laughed a little.

“No, I have a completely different story. But that’s for another time. Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

“Um… M-my throat is a little dry.”

Haise helped Mutsuki to the kitchen. It was a nice home, not exactly what came to mind when Mutsuki thought about vampires, but nice all the same. He was given a glass of water that he took his time drinking. It seemed Haise was waiting for him to finish before speaking again.

“Are you going to let me leave?” Mutsuki asked quietly, setting the glass down on the counter.

“Of course. I just wanted to make sure you were alright and...now I need to make sure you won’t tell anyone about us.”

“If you go around attacking random people, I can’t keep quiet.”

“We don’t. Urie...he’s having trouble adapting to this life. He’s still pretty new to this but I’ll do everything I can to make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone else.”

“Urie? Is that his name?”

Haise nodded.

“What about the other two?”

“The one you ran into is Shirazu and the girl is Saiko.”

“And you’re all vampires?”

“Saiko is human, actually.”

Mutsuki seemed surprised to learn this. Why would a human hang around vampires? They could kill her at any moment, surely she knew that!

“She chose to be Shirazu’s source of blood.” Haise explained, “We’re not all bad. Some of us have good relationships with humans.”

“O-oh. And you? Do you have a, um...human source of blood?”

“Mhmm.” Haise hummed and nodded, “I’m sure if Urie had better social skills he could find someone who’d do the same for him.”

Mutsuki paused. Urie didn’t have someone willing to give him blood...but if he did...no one else would have to be hurt by him. Timidly, Mutsuki looked at Haise.

“What if...I volunteered?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have a lot I wish to do with this fic. Some parts may be similar to canon events but I'm not entirely sure the direction this is going yet. I have a bit planned but we'll see where it ends up! Mutsuki/Urie will definitely happen but it won't be immediate.


End file.
